


Baby Fever

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Bucky takes his daughter to the park





	Baby Fever

“Layla, baby, come on!” Bucky hollered out as he packed the child’s backpack with a snack and several water bottles filled with various juices The echoing sounds of a small child reached Bucky’s ears and he laughed to himself as he crouched low and walked down the hallway silently.

“Daddy, come find me!” Layla’s child-like voice echoed into the hallway. “Come on, daddy!”

“Oh where, oh where has my poor Layla gone?” Bucky sang as he pretended to search in the hallway closet for her,making extra noise so she could hear him. He heard her giggling from his bedroom and smiled again as he laid out on the floor and crawled to his bedroom.

“Daddy!” her face was seen from under the bed and she quickly moved from underneath and jumped onto the bed as Bucky stood up and grinned, catching her easily as she jumped off the bed and into his arms.

“Ready, princess?” he asked, tucked a small strand behind her ear as she leaned over and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He flt her nod against him as he walked out of the bedroom.

Once he was back in the sitting room, he put her on the ground and placed her backpack on her shoulders, making sure the bag wasn’t to heavy for her to carry. Once he had everything he would need fora trip to the playground down the street,he held her hand and walked out of the apartment building. He guide her across the street and took the bag from her before she sprinted over to the jungle gin.

He watched her for several minutes until he received a text message from Steve, alerting him that he was close by. Bucky texted a response and looked up at the sound of a child yelping in pain. He scrambled to his feet as he noticed a taller child on the ground with Layla’s foot pressed into his chest. 

He almost ran over to her before she stepped away from the other child and happily skipped over to Bucky, humming a tune he easily recognized as a lullaby that Natasha would sing to her at night to get her to bed when she babysit the child on the weekends.

“Layla.” Bucky raised a brow once she was standing in front of him. “What was that?”

“He was saying that I wasn’t tough enough to push him on the ground. He kept calling me a sissy and that I belonged inside playing with dolls and not in a man’s world.”

Bucky suddenly felt sad at the look on her face before she drastically changed her expression into a beaming smile. “Uncle Steve!” She giddily ran over to him behind Bucky and he stood up and smiled as he noticed Steve and Peggy approaching him from their car parked by the road.

“What did we miss?” Peggy asked as she hugged Bucky in greeting.

“I punched someone!” Layla replied in triumph, waving a fist in the air to demonstrate

“Good girl.” Peggy smiled and kissed her forehead, pushing hair out of her eyes.

“Just like her aunt Nat, isn’t she?” Steve joked as Bucky rolled his eyes.


End file.
